objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters All Star Hurt and Heal
Don't edit my page without permission This Hurt and Heal is created by nadiya2000. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 332 (Formerly 322) contestants from BFDI(A), II (2), OU, OT, OM, OO, BOTO, BFS, BFDI RCs, OCs, AI, TDI with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. 92 Contestants Remainings, 240 peoples has already eliminated. Once a character hits 0, they are gone, Each characters starts off with 1 point, The limit of points of 5. I readed 487 comments below. Hurt or Heal them now!!! Event 20 mins left until all of contestants lost 1 hp. Potions :Potion of Additional Health - Recover 3 hp for one of contestants of your choice. (Available) :N/A :N/A Remaining Contestants 5 lives :Marker :Sword 4 lives :Screwdriver :Notebook 3 lives :Badge :Firey :Baseball Cap :Febreze :Baguette :Tune :Wiffle Ball :Cody :Gold Pen :Orange Ball (Alina) :Whistle :Paper :Luigi Hat :Knife :Icicle :Tetris Block 2 lives :Tongue :Snowball :Gum Bally :Mozzarella :Fan :Kite :Dusty :Disc :Funnel Cake :Globe (OO) :Phone :White Bomber :Button (OM) :Lightbulb :Bomb :Sparkly :Bomby :Zorua :Hammock :Woody :Test Tube :Cat Bed :Yin-Yang :Ghost Box :Carmex :Pizza :Pillow :3DS :Snowglobe :Nickel :Basketball (BFDI RCs) :Boombox (OO) :Clock :Hot Dog :Mirror :Pentagon :Sombrero :Map :Rubber :Sharpener :Tiki :TV (OU) :Propeller Hat :Compass :Cameron :Rubik's Cube :Paper Airplane :Shelly :Lego :Needle :Clover :Baseball (OU) :Pie :Popcorn :Witch's Hat :Disco Ball :Yoyleberry :Jigsaw :Button (OU) :Boat :Grenade :Party Hat :Scythe :Reversal Token :Cashy :8-Ball :Atlas :Alarm Clock :Wheely :Comix :Protractor 1 live None Eliminated Contestants :Mallet - 93rd :Tennis Racket - 94th :Magnet Board - 95th :Sakura Petal - 96th :Masky - 97th :Roboty - 98th :Rampy - 99th :Microphone - 100th :Baseball (II) - 101st :Tree - 102nd :Coney - 103rd :Melony - 104th :Cloudy - 105th :Brick - 106th :Ice Cream (OM) - 107th :Black Bomber - 108th :Brownie - 109th :Ribbony - 110th :Funnel - 111st :Gwen - 112nd :Nintendo - 113rd :Owen - 114th :Locky - 115th :Cheese Grater - 116th :Izzy - 117th :Marble - 118th :Axe - 119th :Beth - 120th :Sunscreen - 121st :N - 122nd :Bugspray - 123rd :USB - 124th :B - 125th :Cardey - 126th :Dice - 127th :Icicle (rC) - 128th :Housey - 129th :Raffine - 130th :Amitie - 131st :Roukan-Blade - 132nd :Rydia - 133rd :Schezo Wegey - 134th :Telivision - 135th :Eggy (BFS) - 136th :Lemres - 137th :Fanny - 138th :Balloony - 139th :Balloon (OU) - 140th :Rulue - 141st :Bouncy Ball - 142nd :Gelatin - 143rd :Omega Symbol - 144th :Spellbook - 145th :Pearly - 146th :China Flag - 147th :Sunblock - 148th :Milon - 149th :Rocky - 150th :Furil (Lip) - 151st :Scintillant - 152nd :Cupcake - 153rd :Gappy - 154th :Spear - 155th :Ice Cream (OU) - 156th :Salt - 157th :Sig - 158th :Ezekiel - 159th :Candle - 160th :Lamp - 161st :Sadie - 162nd :Scissors - 163rd :Mario Hat - 164th :Leshawna - 165th :Cubey - 166th :Tyler - 167th :Tether Ball - 168th :Chocolatey - 169th :Chatterbox - 170th :Lemonade - 171st :Amulet - 172nd :Cherry - 173rd :Peach 1 - 174th :Peach 2 - 175th :Remote - 176th :Clock (BFDI RCs) - 177th :Momotaro - 178th :Coiny - 179th :Slurpy - 180th :Andou Ringo - 181st :Birdhouse - 182nd :Tissues - 183rd :Miss Accord - 184th :Eggy (BFDI) - 185th :Suitcase - 186th :Feli - 187th :Nineball - 188th :Dakota - 189th :Tengu Fan - 190th :Remote (OU) - 191st :Top Hat - 192nd :Match - 193rd :Napkin - 194th :Boxing Glove - 195th :Mike - 196th :Geoff - 197th :Cecil Harvey - 198th :Toaster - 199th :Infinity - 200th :From 201st~332nd - Zoey, Pepper, Kinu, Paintbrush, Musket, Signy, Gum, Pickle, Sour Cream, Manjimaru, Anne Maria, Camera (BFS), Pinecone, Simon, Grassy, Cauliflower, Bottle, Kabuki, Carrot, Beachball, Bridgette, Lindsay, Grimoire, Bowling Ball, Globe (OU), Bell, Thread, Basketball (OU), Ping Pong Ball, Lettuce, Radio, Miss Honey, Toast, Donut (OM), Netty, Soap, Noah, Barf Bag, Satan-sama, Pocketwatch, DJ, Soccer Ball, Apple, Pink Ball, Lightning, Katie, Cup, Burrito, Shieldy, Tissue, Cheesy, Golf Ball, Pencil, Butter, Spongy, Cooking Mama, Robot Flower, Suppository, Heather, Fly Swat, Flower, Camera (OM), Sierra, Boombox (BOTO), Cough Drop, Big Orange Chicken, Popsicley,Toothy. Petroleum Drop, Sam, Blaineley, Arle Nadja, Harold, Dawn, Klug, Guacamole, Justin , Rocket, Master Higgins, Pear, Trent, Tranquilizer Gun, Trophy, Lighter, Candy, Taco, Naily, Gun, Staci, Casey, Mailbox, Tennis Ball, Scott, Dough, Puffball, Yellow Face, Jo, Butter Knife, Book, Blooddrop, Picture, Potato, Kotetsu, Smoked Sausage, Tongs, Jack Frost, Pin, Courtney, Teardrop, OJ, Evil Leafy, Fries, Balloon, Asthma Inhaler, Leafy, Bow, Ice Cube, Ruby, Crayon, Pen, Marshmallow, Blocky, Bubble,Donut (BFDIA), Alejandro, Saw, Bonk (PC Genjin), Eraser, Dodecahedron, Mii U, Eva, Duncan Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Camp Category:Template documentation Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:General wiki templates Category:Fan Fiction Pages